


Bloodrush

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Mirror Universe, Multiple Universes Colliding, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Entity drags the mirror universe version of its victims into this one, The Entity's An Ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: The moment the new Survivors walked out of the forest, the group knew the Entity had a new game for them, this one played around the campfire.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 50





	1. Survivors: Bios

**Author's Note:**

> Survivor | Killer
> 
> Dwight Fairfield | Deskjockey  
> Meg Thomas | Runner  
> Claudette Morel | Botanist  
> Jake Park | Woodsman  
> Nea Karlsson | Whisper  
> Laurie Strode | Sister  
> Ace Visconti | Lurker  
> Bill Overbeck | Zombie  
> Feng Min | Cutthroat  
> David King | Fighter  
> Quentin Smith | Arsonist  
> David Tapp | Champion  
> Kate Denson | Songbird  
> Adam Francis | Professor  
> Jeff Johansen | Rockstar  
> Jane Romero | Starlet  
> Ash Williams | Boomstick  
> Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington | Hivemind  
> Yui Kimura | Hellion  
> Zarina Kassir | Correspondent  
> Evan MacMillan | Trapper  
> Philip Ojomo | Wraith  
> Max Thompson Jr. | Hillbilly  
> Sally Smithson | Nurse  
> Lisa Sherwood | Hag  
> Herman Carter | Doctor  
> Michael Myers | Shape  
> Anna Svetlana | Huntress  
> Bubba Sawyer | Cannibal  
> Frank Morrison, Julie Acada, Joey Brand, Susie Cao | Legion  
> Adiris | Plague  
> Rin Yamaoka | Spirit  
> Kazan Yamaoka | Oni  
> Danny Johnson | Ghostface  
> Amanda Young | Pig  
> Kenneth Chase | Clown  
> Caleb Quinn | Deathslinger  
> Neophusis | Demogorgon  
> Freddy Krueger | Nightmare

**Evan MacMillan**

_Height: 6' 2"_

_Weight: 225 lbs_

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Nationality: Canadian_

_Sexuality: Gay_

_Age: 32_

_Occupation: Freelance Artist_

_Time Period: 1920-1940_

_Location: MacMillan Estate, Central Alberta, Canada_

Born to a wealthy mine owner, Evan's personality never fit the mould his father had laid out for him. Despite his imposing build, Evan's greatest desire was to paint and sketch, a habit his mother helped him secretly nuture in the face of his father's physical and mental abuse. When his parents passed away, he inherited not only the mine, but a vast fortune, and promptly sold the mine to being pursuing his ideal career, though he retained and maintained the family's estate.

He quickly found success, his charcoal sketches of his mother and oil paintings of the estate's vast landscapes amongst his most famous pieces. However, one evening, he walked into the woods between the estate and his former mine. 

His body was never found, and his estate and assets remain frozen still. 

| | | 

**Philip Ojomo**

_Height: 6' 2"_

_Weight: 190 lbs_

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: Libyan_

_Nationality: Naturalized American_

_Sexuality: Bisexual_

_Age: 29_

_Occupation: Scrapper_

_Time Period: 1960-1990_

_Location: Auto Haven Wreckers, New Jersey, USA_

With no real family left to speak of, Philip took tot he sea to pursue a new start in the first country that came to mind. Young, willing and able, he took the first job offered to him: crushing cars at a local scrap yard. While he was content with his new job and life, it was not to last. Shady characters visiting his boss prompted him to investigate their connection. Listening in on a couple fo their conversations led him to a horrifying revelation: his boss disposed of bodies for the mafia. 

Unable to live with the thought of possibly being a murderer, he confronted his boss. It didn't end well. Chased into the thicket surrounding the yard with his boss firing on him, he disappeared. No one saw him, dead or alive, again. 

| | | 

**Max Thompson Jr.**

_Height: 6' 0"_

_Weight: 180 lbs_

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Nationality: American_

_Sexuality: AroAce_

_Age: 35_

_Occupation: Writer, Activist_

_Time Period: 1980-1985_

_Location: Coldwind Farms, New Mexico, USA_

After many miscarriages and a difficult pregnancy, Max was born with a chromosome disorder that caused a visible deformity. Instead of despairing over his abnormal appearance, his parents poured all their love into him. When he was old enough, they spared no expense in physical therapy and correctional surgeries, even going so far as to sell their farm. Max grew up well-loved and deeply compassionate. He wrote a best-selling series of young adult novels centering on disabled protaganists between the ages of 17 and 21, which earned him enough money to buy back the family farm. Charismatic and unashamed of his visible and prominent scarring, Max volunteered at local children's hospitals he'd spent a lot of time in and became an ambassador for disabled visibility. 

Tragically, his parents passed away early, pulling Max back to his childhood home. He spent a year there before vanishing. 

Friends and co-workers turned Coldwind Farms into a summer camp in his memory, but the mystery surrounding his disappearance haunts them still. 

| | | 

**Sally Smithson**

_Height: 5' 4"_

_Weight: 120 lbs_

_Gender: Female_

_Ethnicity: British_

_Nationality: Naturalized American_

_Sexuality: Heterosexual_

_Age: 38_

_Occupation: Nurse_

_Time Period: 1959_

_Location: Rural Pennsylvania, USA_

Sally met Andrew working as a nurse during the Second World War in her hometown of London. Andrew was her soulmate, and when the war was over, he was eager to take her back to the US with him. For ten blissful years, they lived together in a small, comfortable home in his sleepy hometown. 

Then lung cancer took Andrew. 

Now with a mortgage looming overhead and Andrew's geriatric parents to care for, Sally made the difficult decision of putting them in a home, where she subsequently got a job. As a veteran trauma nurse, Sally was indispensable in caring for the elderly there, who were commonly confused and prone to serious injury. One evening, near the end of her shift, her father-in-law informed her his wife had taken a walk and not yet returned. She went in search of her wayward mother-in-law. An hour later, the elderly woman returned safely to her room, but Sally was never seen again. 

Her in-laws prayed that she was with Andrew until they died, which was when any support for the search officially ended. 

| | | 

**Lisa Sherwood**

_Height: 5' 7"_

_Weight: 155lbs_

_Gender: Female_

_Ethnicity: Black_

_Nationality: American_

_Sexuality: Lesbian_

_Age: 23_

_Occupation: N/A_

_Time Period: ~1970_

_Location:_ _Rural Bayou, Louisiana, USA_

Lisa's family had been in the bayou since forever, and she'd grown up running amok with the alligators and reeds. She'd never been ashamed of her heritage and home, but her city-friends weren't the type. She relented after years of pestering and brought them to her home, introducing them to her family and the bayou that served as her backyard. But the curious and careless young adults weren't nearly as cautious or respectful of the bayou as they should have been. 

Lisa managed to get them to safety, free o the alligators at their heels, and out of the swamp entirely, but she didn't follow them out. In fact, Lisa was never seen again, be it by man or animal.

| | | 

**Herman Carter**

_Height: 6' 4"_

_Weight: 200 lbs_

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: Jamacian_

_Nationality: American_

_Sexuality: Bisexual_

_Age: 43_

_Occupation: Researcher_

_Time Period: 1961_

_Location: [REDACTED]_

One of the few men of colour to graduate from an ivy league university and carry on to accomplish a doctorate, Herman dedicated his life to the health sciences - specifically, understanding and counteracting viruses. His residency work and thesis drew the attention of the Pentagon, and he found himself working on the US's dime, creating, neutralizing and destroying viruses. 

Trouble found Herman when he discovered that his extensive research was going towards the development of a "eugenics solution", a method of undercutting any nation that would pose a threat. One of the leading researchers working alongside him offered to take a walk with him and explain the project's true intentions. 

Herman wound up shoved over a cliff's edge. Loose end, tied up. 

| | | 

**Michael Myers**

_Height: 6' 2"_

_Weight: 250 lbs_

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Nationality: American_

_Sexuality: Gay_

_Age: 21_

_Occupation: Mechanic_

_Time Period: 1973_

_Location: Haddonfield, Illinois, USA_

Halloween night, 1963, Michael witnessed the devastating murder of his older sister, Judith, at the hands of his younger sister, Laurie. The arrival of their parents prevented the poor twelve-year-old boy from being the six-year-old's next victim, though she never forgot his face. The tragic event rendered Michael functionally mute. 

When he was sixteen, on a return journey from visiting Laurie in Smith's Grove Sanitarium, his father's drunk driving resulted in a fatal collision. Legally capable of caring for himself, Michael was left alone. He spent the rest of his teenage years enduring suspicious and scared glances, the whole town treating him like a time bomb. Through a female friend he'd made in the early years high school, he got a job at her father's garage, where he apprenticed as a mechanic. 

Michael's muteness and his family's reputation worked against him when Laurie escaped during a patient transfer. She came for him, but only managed to blind his left eye, leaving a massive scar and hazy, milky blue instead of brown. Three weeks later to the day, Laurie escaped custody for the second time. That same night, Michael also disappeared. Rumour has it that the two killed each other in the woods. Regardless, the Myers house remains vacant, just as Michael left it. 

| | | 

**Anna Svetlana**

_Height: 6' 2"_

_Weight: 210 lbs_

_Gender: Female_

_Ethnicity: Russian_

_Nationality: Russian_

_Sexuality: Lesbian_

_Age: 33_

_Occupation: Hunter_

_Time Period: 1955_

_Location: Northern Ukraine-Russia Border_

In the aftermath of the Second World War, the Soviet Union dropped the Iron Curtain down on Eastern Europe. South of St. Petersburg, along the border with Ukraine, a lone woman lives in her childhood home, deep in the forest. The Russian invasion of Ukraine left many small villages on the edge of her forest in flames, the smoke drawing her out of seclusion. With her ingrained skills at evasion and proficiency with swift killings, she assisted many refugee villagers find safety in her woods, going to far as to lead them to her home and help provide for them. 

However, so many needy mouths drove her to seek resources outside the safety of the forest. Military encampments found major supplies missing, and the longer their supplies were raided, the more violent they were becoming. A sentry posted at the supply depot spotted her theft and his comrades found his body the next morning. 

Weeks later, their tracking paid off. An armed retinue was sent into her forest to capture her and reclaim their supplies. She knew the forest better than they, however, and she had led her villagers to another safe haven. She met the retinue amongst the trees surrounding her home and the clash of arms that followed the evacuees was the last time anyone heard from her or the retinue. 

Her hummed, haunting lullaby is said to echo in the darkness amidst the still trees of Dear Anna's Forest. 

| | | 

**Bubba Sawyer**

_Height: 6' 0"_

_Weight: 290 lbs_

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Nationality: American_

_Sexuality: Heterosexual_

_Age: 36_

_Occupation: Fruit Farmer_

_Time Period: 1994_

_Location: Sawyer Farms, Texas, USA_

Sawyers had worked this farm since they'd landed on these shores. Bubba, amongst his four siblings, was no exception. A large, jovial man, Bubba was the face or the touristy parts of the farm, leading couples, locals and families through the orange orchard and the strawberry vines. He was also particularly proud of his personal little greenhouse, where he tended exotic flowers and vines. 

Being the second oldest, he wasn't under as much pressure, but he genuinely enjoyed the catharsis of caring for living things. He had a habit of taking dusk walks through the cherry bushes and watermelon patches not open to the public, doing last-minute chores and enjoying the cooler weather. 

One evening, instead of going to snack on cherries while he wandered, Bubba walked into the orange orchard, saying he heard someone. His tracks in the soft dirt ended in the middle of the orchard. 

| | |

**Frank Morrison, Julie Acada, Joey Brand, Susie Cao**

_Height: 5' 10", 5' 9", 5'11", 5" 6"_

_Weight: 170 lbs, 140 lbs, 185 lbs, 125 lbs_

_Gender: Male, Female, Male, Female_

_Ethnicity: Blackfoot (First Nations), Caucasian, Black, Chinese_

_Nationality: Canadian_

_Sexuality: Bisexual, Heterosexual, Gay, Lesbian_

_Age: 17, 17, 18, 17_

_Occupation: High School Students_

_Time Period: 1994_

_Location: Ormond, Alberta, Canada_

Taken from a single, alcoholic mother by the Crown, Frank grew up bouncing from foster home to foster home, never allowed to forget for even a moment that all he was was a paycheck. Being Blackfoot didn't help either - his reservation was so small, they didn't send him back for fear his people would give him back to his mother. He wished they had of - she'd been a lot of things and maybe not the best, but she'd never made him feel like this. 

His final home was in a small town called Ormond, where he resolved to stay until he hit eighteen and could finally govern himself. After all, this was the place he met Julie. Julie was the prettiest girl he'd ever met, and all he'd ever wanted. Frank was a handsome enigma to her, one Julie was resolved to unravel. Julie's friends, Joey and Susie, were the only other people of colour in Ormond, and their friendship was as much in solidarity as compatibility. 

They quickly became the town's worst troublemakers, and more elusive than a black cat in a dark room. Their fun was more or less harmless, and it wasn't long before they were inseparable. At least, until they decided to spend a night up at the dilapidated Mount Ormond Resort. 

A local had seen them headed up to the abandoned building and called the police, worried that they would vandalize the historic building. The teenagers, however, spotted the squad car long before they were seen and immediately took off into the woods. 

Authorities combed the woods for six months and found nothing. Now, they're just names that haunt Ormond. 

| | | 

**Adiris**

_Height: 6' 2"_

_Weight: 165 lbs_

_Gender: Female_

_Ethnicity: Assyrian_

_Nationality: Assyrian_

_Sexuality: Pansexual_

_Age: 26_

_Occupation: High Priestess_

_Time Period: ~2000 B.C.E._

_Location: Babylon, Assyria, Mesopotamia (Modern Turkey/Iraq/Syria)_

Given to the temple as but a toddler, Adiris grew up as a serving girl to the High Priestess and her Priest councils. Despite many of her fellow servants' and slaves' lack of belief, she was staunch. Life in the temple had exposed her to all the rituals and practices, and the High Priestess herself had taken notice. She was elevated to the High Priestess' side, as a personal aide. 

Then the first sick man walked into the temple. 

Plague was swift to cut through the ranks of the priesthood, just as it was through the stricken streets of Babylon. Her beloved High Priestess wa snot immune from their god's wrath, and died a swift, painful death, drowned in her own vomit. Despite her youth, she stepped into the complete the sacrifices and rituals. 

It was all for naught. 

Staff at the temple, priest and acolyte alike, lay in living death on the floor of the temple or on a mounting heap in the courtyard. Despite, or perhaps because of, the fact she herself never took ill, she took it upon herself to cleanse her beloved city in the only fashion she could conceive of: a pilgrimage to the seat of her god's power with all of the afflicted. 

Her final decree was for the healthy to barricade inside their homes for a full tide cycle, and whatever sick unable to walk be holed up in the temple. Her remaining staff would continue to care for the sick in her absence. In the Assyrian desert, what few didn't die of illness, did so of starvation. She alone made it to the sea to plead for mercy, offering all she had in return for wellbeing for her people. 

As the city recovered and the festering corpses burnt, the few staff who survived credited Adiris with their survival, even at the expense of her own. 

| | | 

**Rin Yamaoka**

_Height: 5' 3"_

_Weight: 120 lbs_

_Gender: Female_

_Ethnicity: Japanese_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Sexuality: Bisexual_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: Student_

_Time Period: 2001_

_Location: Kyoto, Japan_

From the time she was small, the pressure felt like it was mounting. Every misstep felt like doom, the entire weight fo her expensive private school and dismal family finances on her young shoulders. Her mother never acknowledged it, but her father's gaze always told her that his hopes, at least, were pinned on her success. So, despite the rising tide threatening to drown her, she did all she could to course-correct for errors she never made. 

Until the preliminary kendo competition. 

She'd failed out in the first round, nervous and unsteady. She'd failed, and she knew that, despite the fact she could just retry tomorrow, her failure was all her father would see. Now that she'd set the precedent, he would be even more focused on the consequences. The combination of intense anxiety and panic led her to the steps of a local shrine, ensconced in low trees and bamboo. Her coach had sent a fellow competitor to follow her and make sure she didn't so anything rash. 

When her fellow student let herself into the shrine, Rin was nowhere to be found. 

| | | 

**Kazan Yamaoka**

_Height: 5' 10"_

_Weight: 210 lbs_

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: Japanese_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Sexuality: Heterosexual_

_Age: 49_

_Occupation: Samurai_

_Time Period: 1809_

_Location: Kyoto, Japan_

The son of a nobleman, he had always been drawn to a life of honour. The structure of his life and beliefs worked wonders alongside the intense physical regimen. For much of his youthful career, he worked as protectiv4e detail for family friends and their families, contracted for only a few years at a time. At least, until he met Hikari.

The daughter of a nobleman and a courtesan, Hikari had been the nobleman's only girl of two children, beautiful enough to be of use cementing a beneficial alliance. To Kazan, however, HIkari was a goddess, gentle and sweet - the perfect partner. 

They were married within the year and were ultimately parents to four stunning daughters and two exceptional sons. They delighted in sharing their lives and skills, HIkari almost as proficient in swordsmanship as him and he, more than content to run amok with the children and teach them calligraphy. 

But it was not to last. 

Dutch tradesmen, annoyed with his family's unwillingness to barter with foreigners, hired a rival clan to attack his estate. Kazan was out in the fields when the attack started, assailed by a contingent deployed to burn it down. While Hikari, armed with her husband's blade, was able to repel the attack on their home, their youngest daughter went to rescue her father. 

The men sent to kill him lay dead amongst the grass, but there was no sign of Kazan, alive or dead. 

| | | 

**Danny Johnson**

_Height: 5' 8"_

_Weight: 150 lbs_

_Gender:Male_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Nationality: American_

_Sexuality: Gay_

_Age: 30_

_Occupation: Freelance Photographer_

_Time Period: 2014_

_Location: San Diego, California, USA_

Photography had been Danny's passion since he was a little boy. It didn't matter what he was taking pictures of, either - all he needed was a subject and he could take pictures worthy of paintings. Getting into art school had and graduating with a Bachelor's were two of the greatest accomplishments of his life. But nothing was more thrilling to him than actually getting jobs and working freelance. He'd been scouted as a full-time photographer by many publications, big and small, but turned them all down. He liked his freedom to explore his talents and all the avenues a camera had to offer. 

His last love affair had been with nocturnal photography, both with night vision and high resolution low-light digitals. Scoping out a thunderstorm over the Pacific Ocean, he came across something he couldn't quite see, lurking just behind a dune. He chased after it, eager to see. 

The camera a tourist found in the sane had many magnificent photographs of lightning striking the ocean, and one odd one of a black mass just beyond a sand dune. 

| | | 

**Amanda Young**

_Height: 5' 8"_

_Weight: 110 lbs_

_Gender: Female_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Nationality: American_

_Sexuality: Bisexual_

_Age: 29_

_Occupation: N/A_

_Time Period: 2003_

_Location: Unknown_

Everything special about Amanda either came out of a bottle or a needle, and she knew that. Her asshole parents knew, her string of abusive boyfriends knew, and so did her fellow junkies, in her same position. 

Until Saw happened, anyway. Talk about straightening up the hard way. 

Still, despite being a survivor, she never felt safe, always jumpy and uncomfortable, especially in large crowds or when she had to sleep. It just so happened that the same evening her fellow victor was arriving to test her ingenuity once more, she'd vanished. 

| | | 

**Kenneth Chase**

_Height: 6' 0"_

_Weight: 310 lbs_

_Gender:Male_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Nationality: American_

_Sexuality: Heterosexual_

_Age: 62_

_Occupation: Carnie_

_Time Period: 1992_

_Location: Unknown_

Carnies never had the best reputation to begin with, and they only got worse the older one became. Kenneth was no exception to this rule. 

To his first three wives, he'd introduced himself as a specialist mechanic. And it was true - it took a specific degree to assemble portable roller coasters and make repairs. That's why he was paid so handsomely. His fourth,a nd final, wife had no truck with his constant travelling. 

That was a messy divorce. 

But a carnie he remained, no affected by much of anything. He'd seen humanity at its best and its worst wandering amongst the rides. The lights, the dark, the crowds, the silence - none of it bothered him, let alone scared him.

Maybe it should have. 

His position was filled in two days, and his meagre possessions pawned off. Only the other carnies were even remotely curious about what happened to him, but no body meant it couldn't have been that bad. 

| | | 

**Caleb Quinn**

_Height: 5' 9"_

_Weight: 170 lbs_

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: Irish_

_Nationality: Naturalized American_

_Sexuality: Bisexual_

_Age: 38_

_Occupation: Railroad Labourer_

_Time Period: ~1820_

_Location: Rural Arizona, USA_

He came across the ocean seeking a new life and a fresh start. He came prepared to travel westward, into the land of opportunity. The opportunity he found was as a railroad spike driver. The work itself was exhausting and hard, but it paid well. The towns that popped up around them or picked up and followed them were welcome additions to the massive undertaking: food, drink, smokes, cards and women abounded. He loved those off-hours, with a warm body on one side and a winning hand on the other. The merriment and easy camaraderie was what he missed the most about Ireland, and it was in those saloons he found it again. 

His night had been good, and he was warm and woozy with dark ale and sweet kisses from his favourite serving girl. He'd won back the money he'd drank away and then some more. Perhaps that's why he never noticed the shadows twisting in the railyard. He didn't even see them as he ducked between the massive steam engines on his way back to the camp's barracks. 

As easily as he'd been accepted onto the railroad, he was forgotten when the foreman couldn't find him the next day. Only his dear Siobhan asked after him, the ring he'd given her tucked away safely in her trunk. 

| | | 

**Neophusis**

_Height: 7' 0"_

_Weight: 230 lbs_

_Gender: ?_

_Ethnicity: N/A_

_Nationality: N/A_

_Sexuality: ?!_

_Age: N/A_

_Occupation: Flower_

_Time Period: Always_

_Location: The Aether-World_

Falling through Gaea into Tartaros was the worst thing they had ever experienced. The world there was dark and dead, haunted by unnatural, violent beings. 

Their branches still quivered thinking about it, and the wretched lab where all three of them had emerged. It had been sometime since that terrible event, when they were still a sapling. The claw marks on their bark never allowed them to forget, not that they ever could. 

So, when they wound a fleshy hole int he middle of their home, they felt like they had no choice. They had to stop it, or else someone else would wind up with missing bark. 

They entered the hole, terrified, but determined. 

| | | 

**Freddy Krueger**

_Height: 5' 6"_

_Weight: 158 lbs_

_Gender:Male_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Nationality: American_

_Sexuality: Gay_

_Age: 48_

_Occupation: School Caretaker_

_Time Period: 2008_

_Location: Springwood, Michigan, USA_

Springwood was a small town, and Freddy had grown up with everyone who lived here, all crammed into the same elementary school he'd gotten a job at. His favourite students were the kindergartners, since there was nothing they loved more than helping him garden. His favourites of his peers' kids had to be Nancy and Quentin, and the two loved him back just as much. It only got stronger after Nancy's father left and Quentin's mother passed away. He wasn't ever going to have kids of his own, so he took what time he could to nurture the young ones who wanted to spent time with him. 

Quentin came to him in grade two with a terrible secret and tears in his eyes. 

He'd gone to Alan directly, relaying Quentin's story of how his kindergarten teacher, Annette Bennet, had been sexually assaulting him since he'd been in her class. But she'd beat him to it, the ring Alan had put on her finger lending her more credibility than him. Ultimately, her poisonous words worked their magic, and he spent eight years in prison for the crime she'd committed against Quentin and a restraining order placed against him from the Smith household. 

And yet, Quentin found him days after his release, quick to vomit the abuse and violation he'd suffered under his step-mother and been unable to tell his father about. He'd agreed, knowing full-well the consequences, to let Quentin stay with him whenever he wanted to. 

When Annette found out, she promptly reported him. What she hadn't accounted for was Quentin himself, overhearing her, who became inconsolable with indignant rage. The teenager wasn't going to be prey any longer. That night, when Freddy came to pick him up, he was met by a house in flames, a woman screaming and Quentin's maniacal laughter echoing out the open front door. 

He ran in to try and save Quentin, but they never left that house, nor were their bodies identified among the remains. 


	2. Puncture Wounds

"I know time isn't real," Jake began, "but doesn't it seem like something's off? Like it's . . . been too long?"

"Time's a social construct." Nea said. 

"Yes, I said that."

Feng glanced up from the fire at him, cocked her head and considered his statement. "Yes, I suppose so."

A rustle came from the familiar path out of the Fog that led them back to the fire from a Trial. Jake made a point of looking around and counting them all. Yui snorted, already knowing they were all accounted for. Dwight looked about ready to bite his fingers off. Four people stumbled in - more than the Entity had ever brought in at one time - bringing an eerie not-quite-right sense of familiarity with them. The first two were men, followed by two women.

The first man was a decently tall height and build, a little more top-heavy in the set of his shoulders, though he was clearly a blue-collar kind of man, with worn jeans and a blue quarter-sleeve with sweat and grease stains deep in the fabric. The rich tone of his skin said he was from somewhere south of the Mediterranean, as did the thick accent when he panted out "What the fuck was that?"

The second man, white and dressed in the filthy overalls and white t-shirt of a career painter, merely shook his head as he too tried to catch his breath. He was thicker than the first man all around, though just about as tall. His short hair was brown, but his eyes were a striking green. 

The woman that scrambled out of the bushes after him was a beautiful mixed-race lady, her dark dreads pulled back high on her head. She was wearing a summery green dress that offset her skin tone nicely and out-of-place boots covered over in mud. She was panting hard as well, almost falling as she came into the light of the fire. "Fucking merciful God."

Lastly came a pale woman with a shock of red hair and a ruffled cream dress that came over her knees sullied by mud. She was very slender, but she had a kind countenance about her, even if she looked like she was ripped right out of a period piece set in the Great Depression. She collapsed onto her knees next to the first woman, one hand to her chest while the other kept her from soiling her dress further. "I don't know. I have no clue what that was. Any of it."

The first man was also the first to notice them, his face jumping immediately into a smile, only to just as abruptly fall into despair. "This isn't the kind of place you escape, is it?"

Feng's smile was soft and sympathetic. "No, it is not."

The others looked up at them too. 

"I take it y'all know a better way than those hooks to get out of that fuckin' place?" The mixed lady in the green dress asked, accent from deep in Louisiana.

"Absolutely." Kate offered a smile. "Next time, you'll run with us and we'll show you how."

"But we always wind up back here?" The painter confirmed. 

"Yup." Bill replied, spitting, then lighting another cigarette.

The black man sighed, wiping his hands on his pants. "I appreciate your honesty, friends. I am Philip. Philip Ojomo."

The painter waved. "Evan MacMillan."

The mixed lady pushed to her feet, stamping her boots. "Lisa Sherwood."

The redhead waved weakly, shock starting to set in. "I'm Sally Smithson."

"Welcome to the Entity's realm." Jake joked. "Enjoy the fire and the damp, because let me tell you, this here is the height of luxury."

"At least we're not alone, though I am sorry you're here." Philip sat down near Jeff, who clapped his shoulder in solidarity. 

"Unless you're the one that did it, no need to be sorry."

"What place were you in?" Laurie asked, ever-pragmatic. Beside her, Feng made room for Sally and Lisa. 

"It looked like a gas station, though there were cars crashed everywhere." Evan replied, sitting next to David. "But if you went into the station itself, there was what looked like a sound stage? I don't know much about music, but it might have been a recording studio. The whole place was beaten down and rotten. And there was a woman after us, with blonde hair torn in places and dishevelled. She was carrying a crowbar and she would hit you with it. She could also sing, but it was so piercing you couldn't help but cry out if you were unfortunate enough to hear it."

"She must be new, then." Kate hummed. "What did she look like? Other than being blonde?"

"Not particularly tall, but strong." Sally answered. "She had a tattoo on her arm, but her clothes were torn and she was covered in bruises and weeping scratch marks. She might have been pretty, before this place got a hold of her. As she is, she looks like someone took to her with a bat and didn't let up."

"That sounds so tragic." Kate wrung her hands. "We call those people the Killers. We don't know a lot about them, if anything. Most of the time, context about them comes from them having come kind of trackable past. Laurie has a personal relation to the Shape, as an example."

"The Shape?" Evan sat forward. 

"My older brother." Laurie clarified, face set grimly. "Killed my older sister, got committed, broke out and killed multiple people in an attempt to find me. His actual name is Michael Myers."

"Oh, that's terrible." Sally breathed. "You have my sympathies."

"I was a baby when it happened." She shrugged. "Besides, he can't hurt anyone else if he's here with me, right? The fucker."

Lisa snorted. "If you want to look at it that way. You're a crazier lady than I am, Laurie."

"You would be too." Despite being a teenager herself, Laurie had that same hunted hunter look that Bill did - the grizzled determination of a true survivor, one who would require a force of nature that overpowered their own to kill them. "But then, I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough."

Evan shifted uncomfortably. 

"Don't worry about Laurie." Quentin said. "She's just like that. It's not personal."

Sally nodded, setting down next to him. "I imagine that kind of pragmatism pays off in the Trails."

"It does." 

Another rustle came from the Path. 


End file.
